Forehead
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Yoongi yang cemburu pada Hoseok. Salahkan dahi, hairstyle, dan jeritan para gadis itu! BTS FICT. HOPEGA. LIL BIT M CONTENT.


**"Forehead"**

 **BTS fict...**

 **Jung Hoseok and Min Yoongi**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, BL, BxB...**

 **Mature content and lil' bit sex scene..**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena kau hanya boleh menunjukkannya padaku...**

 **Hanya aku...**

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

"Hoseok _oppa_! Hoseok _oppa_!"

Jung Hoseok tersenyum. Ramah seperti biasanya. Bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah hati ia tujukan untuk beberapa orang gadis yang berdiri dalam kerumunan besar tak jauh di depannya. Berbaur bersama yang lainnya. Meneriaki namanya, dan nama para bandmatenya.

Siang ini Bangtan Sonyeondan menggelar acara fansign sebelum menyibukkan diri untuk kegiatan konser besar mereka. Sedikit mengobati kerinduan para penggemar setia mereka setelah sibuk promosi album "Young Forever".

Seperti biasa, akan ada sedikit pertunjukkan, kemudian _talk session_ dan _personal time_ antara fans dengan masing-masing member. Semuanya berjalan normal dan sewajarnya. Yeah, setidaknya begitu sebelum seorang bocah bernama Kim-Alien-Taehyung ini mulai berulah.

"Hoseok _hyung_! Ayo ikut denganku!"

Dengan tiba-tiba pemuda tampan itu menarik lengan Hoseok. Membawanya berjalan ke depan meja dan berdiri di depan para fans.

Hoseok sudah terbiasa meladeni pemuda Kim ini. Terkadang pun ia ikut menikmati segala lelucon, ikut terbawa arus, dan bahkan ikut membuat banyak tingkah-tingkah lucu bersama sahabatnya itu.

Namun kali ini Hoseok bersumpah kalau tindakan Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya jengkel. Bukan jengkel biasa namun benar-benar membuatnya kesal dan merasa tak nyaman.

"Sudah kali keberapa kami _comeback_ dengan konsep baru dan aku selalu mendapatkan pertanyaan ini dari kalian Army..." ujar Taehyung dengan gaya candaannya yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatian banyak orang. "Kapan Hoseok _oppa_ menampilkan kembali _hairstyle_ nya saat era No More Dream?"

Seketika sorakan para Army menyambut ucapan Taehyung yang memang benar-benar merupakan sebuah fakta. Membuat Hoseok seketika berdecak diam-diam dibalik senyuman kaku yang diberikannya.

"Hoseok _hyung_... Katakan pada mereka... Apakah kau akan menampilkan gaya rambut legend itu lagi?"

Main Dancer Bangtan ini menghela nafasnya pelan. Sedikit melirik kearah belakang, kemudian kembali menggulirkan netra indahnya ke depan. Pada kerumunan fansnya yang menatapnya penuh harap.

" _Hyung_?"

Si tampan Jung ini memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, kemudian menyisir surainya ke belakang, menampilkan ekspresi nakal dan dahi indahnya yang sukses membuat para gadis menjerit walau hanya sesaat.

"Aku, tidak ingin kembali pada model rambutku yang dulu..." ujarnya santai. Mengundang decakkan kecewa para fans.

"Hey... Bukankah kalian mencintaiku apa adanya? Gaya rambutku bukanlah suatu masalah kan?"

"Lagipula.."

Menoleh kearah kursi belakang dimana para member sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Menjatuhkan tatapannya pada seseorang yang juga menatapnya. Memberikan kerlingan manis dan senyum tipis nan mematikan yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun.

"Aku tak ingin melihat kalian terus-menerus menjerit karena ketampananku ini..."

.

.

.

"Tak ingin melihat kalian terus-menerus menjerit karena ketampananku? Cih! Dasar brengsek!"

Umpatan kesal itu terlontar dari belah bibir merah muda segar milik pemuda mungil ini. Sejak pulang dari kegiatan fansign sore tadi, ia terus-menerus mengomel. Mengurung diri dikamarnya -yang sebenarnya memang merupakan kebiasaannya- dan memukul-mukul boneka kumamon hitam berukuran sedang yang berada diatas ranjangnya.

Oh, _come on_. Pasti kalian takkan pernah menyangka bahwa si galak Min Yoongi bisa bersikap seabsurd dan semenggemaskan ini.

Dan tentu saja alasan dari kekesalan pemuda milky skin ini tak lain tak bukan adalah-

 **Cklek**

"Yoongi-ya?"

-Jung Hoseok menyembulkan surainya pada celah pintu. Tersenyum kecil saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari si manis yang merengut di atas tempat tidur.

Pemuda tampan ini pun melangkah masuk. Menutup pintu bercat cokelat itu kemudian menguncinya. Menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk.

"Jangan dekati aku sialan!" ujar Yoongi kesal. Mendorong tubuh basah Hoseok untuk menjauh.

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Kenapa bersikap galak seperti ini hmm?"

Asal tahu saja, Jung Hoseok bukanlah tipikal pemuda yang akan sebegitu mudahnya melepas orang yang ia cintai. Dengan kata lain, sebelum Yoongi benar-benar mengamuk, ia takkan mau memberi jarak barang sesenti pun dari gula manis itu.

"Jangan memelukku dasar Kuda menyebalkan! Aku.. Sedang marah padamu tahu..."

Berujar dengan suara mencicit, dan gigitan pada bibir bawahnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Membuat si tampan Jung tak dapat menahan tawa pelannya.

"Kenapa? Cemburu lagi hmm?"

Tanpa perlu melihat, Hoseok tahu bahwa Yoongi tengah merona saat ini. Terbukti dari kedua lengan putih yang balas memeluk tubuh atletisnya perlahan.

"Hosiki~~ Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu? Aku tidak sukaa~~~"

Jika saja dunia bisa melihat tingkah manis Yoongi, bisa dipastikan, takkan ada kata atau gelar " _Swag_ " lagi bagi pemuda bergummy smile itu. Min Yoongi hanya akan merengek pada Hoseok. Ya, hanya pada Jung Hoseok.

Sang dominan memberi jeda pada pelukkan mereka. Menatap kedalam sepasang manik sayu Yoongi dengan kedua telapak yang menangkup pipi tembam sang produser muda.

"Aku ingin tapi tak bisa... Mereka selalu memintanya dan.. Kau tidak boleh egois Yoon.. Aku bukan hanya milikmu seorang kan?"

Perlahan si cantik menundukkan kepalanya. Meski berujar dengan nada lembut, Yoongi tahu benar kalau Hoseok tak sedang bercanda saat ini.

Army lebih berhak atas si tampan itu daripada dirinya.

"T-tapi.. Aku tidak suka melihat mereka menjerit seperti itu... Aku sudah berusaha mengabaikan kalian tadi tapi... Tidak bisa..."

"M-maafkan aku..."

Mengangkat dagu mungil Yoongi hingga kini mereka saling bertatapan. Hoseok memberikan senyumnya. Mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada hidung mungil si manis kemudian menarik pinggang ramping itu mendekat.

"Kau bisa menikmati lebih banyak dari mereka sayang.. Lakukan apapun yang kau suka..."

Setelahnya, Hoseok membungkam bibir mungil Yoongi dalam ciumannya. Menyesap lembut seraya sedikit memagut kecil. Membuat sebuah lenguhan lolos dari celah mulut si cantik Min.

"Hosiki- Eumhhhhh~~"

Jemari Yoongi bergerak pelan. Meremat lembut surai Hoseok. Menunjukkan kalau ia menginginkan lebih.

"Bukan hanya keningku... Kau bisa menikmati seluruh tubuhku Yoon..."

Ciuman si tampan mulai turun. Perlahan menuju rahang mungil dan leher mulus Yoongi. Sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak meninggalkan satu jejak pun kecuali saliva samar yang menambah panas suasana di ruangan itu.

Hoseok tahu batasannya. Meski ia sangat ingin mengklaim tubuh Yoongi, ia tak bisa berlaku seenaknya meski faktanya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Asal tahu saja, ceramah Namjoon atau omelan Seokjin adalah hal paling berbahaya bagi kewarasan jiwanya. Meski ia sendiri tak yakin apakkah dirinya waras atau tidak dengan menggagahi bandmatenya sementara besok mereka masih punya jadwal.

"Ho.. Hobi-ah~~"

"Hmmm?"

"B-besok kita punya... Ugh!"

Hoseok sedikit menghela nafasnya. Menekan sisi liar dalam dirinya yang dapat muncul kapan saja jika kelepasan. Sisi dalam dirinya yang hanya muncul dikala dirinya berhasrat pada Yoongi.

"Aku tahu... Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat..."

Jemari sang dominan bergerak cepat. Melepas satu per satu kain yang membalut tubuh mereka. Membuangnya begitu saja ke sembarang arah, kemudian kembali mengukung tubuh mungil Yoongi.

"H-hobi-ya..."

Min Yoongi terengah. Merasa panas membakar tubuhnya dengan cepat kala Hoseok merenggangkan kedua kakinya. Menyapa bagian selatannya yang telah basah.

"Ho-hoseok-ah!"

Meremat helaian surai brunette kekasihnya, pemuda manis ini tak lagi dapat menahan erangannya. Memekik kala kecupan yang diberikan si tampan berubah menjadi kuluman. Menghisap kuat penis mungilnya.

Hoseok tampaknya menikmati waktunya untuk menggoda kekasihnya. Menatap manik sayu Yoongi dengan tajam tanpa melepaskan milik pemuda itu dari mulunya.

"H-hobi~~ S-sudah cuk- Nyaaaaaah!"

Salahkan wajah tampan itu. Salahkan bagaimana surai berantakan itu menghidupkan sisi liar sang happy virus di matanya. Membuat hasratnya naik layaknya roket dan mempercepat datangnya orgasme pada penisnya.

" _Sweet as always_..."

Memberikan ciuman mesra pada plump Yoongi yang seakan jadi candu. Membiarkan si manis merasakan sendiri sarinya dan merona layaknya gadis belia dibawah kendali tubuhnya.

Pemuda Jung ini diam-diam mengarahkan penisnya pada anal Yoongi yang berkedut pelan. Bersiap melesakkannya sekali gerakan.

"Gigit apapun jika kau merasakan sakit okay?"

"Ba-baiklah... Ahhhhh!"

Pekikan kuat itu terdengar kala Hoseok mulai memasuki Yoongi. Terlalu terkejut karena Demi apapun, si tampan bertubuh ideal itu sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan lubangnya.

Tak ingin membuat Yoongi semakin merasakan perih, pemuda tampan ini mulai bergerak. Memompa penis panjangnya dalam anal sempit kekasihnya yang manis. Menahan berat tubuhnya seraya menatap wajah terangsang di bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau harus merasa khawatir dan cemburu pada mereka?"

 **Thrust... Thrust.. Thrust...**

"L-lebih dalam Hoseok-ah... L-lebih dalam!"

"Kau bahkan leluasa menyentuhku dan merasakanku di dalam tubuhmu... Menumbuk lubangmu... Dan membuatmu mendesah layaknya orang gila.."

 **Thrust... Thrust... Thrust...**

"Hoseok-ah~~~ Hoseok-ah~~"

Tubuh Yoongi terlonjak. Memandang sepasang manik tajam Hoseok yang menatap dirinya. Juga surai berantakan yang menampilkan dahi dan pahatan tampan yang begitu disukainya.

Pemuda Jung itu menampilkan sisi lain dirinya. Sisi terdalam Jung Hoseok yang hanya tercipta untuknya seorang.

Bagaimana pemuda itu bergerak. Bagaimana pemuda itu menggeram dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuknya. Bagaimana manik dan mimik itu membiusnya.

Membuat nafasnya semakin memburu dan erangannya semakin keras. Memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Membuktikan betapa besar pengaruh sang Main Dancer terhadap kinerja tubuh dan otaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu... Min Yoongi..."

"Hoseok-ah!"

.

.

.

 **BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!**

 _"Yaaa! Jung Hoseok brengsek buka pintunya idiot!"_

 _"Jika dalam dua puluh menit kalian belum selesai, aku bersumpah akan meninggalkan kalian!"_

Yoongi memggerung pelan. Sedikit mengusap kedua netra sayunya kala silau menerpa wajah cantiknya. Menggeliat pelan dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya kala merasakan helaan nafas teratur yang menerpa surai platinanya.

Hoseok masih tertidur. Dengan wajah lelap dan surainya yang berantakan. Mengingatkan si manis ini akan kegiatan panas mereka semalam yang sukses menghadirkan rona merah muda pada kedua pipi gembilnya.

Perlahan, si cantik ini menyisir helaian brunette kekasihnya. Menampilkan dahi yang begitu ia sukai dan hanya akan ia nikmati seorang diri. Dahi yang membuat para penggemar kekasih tampannya menjerit dan membuatnya cemburu setengah mati.

 **Cups...**

"Kecemburuanku bukan hanya karena dahimu saja Kuda idiot... Tapi semua yang ada padamu.. Aku akan selalu cemburu padamu dengan atau tanpa dahimu itu..."

Berujar setelah mendaratkan kecupan pada kening si tampan, kemudian menutupnya kembali dengan helaian yang sebelumnya tertata keatas. Membuat senyum manisnya merekah.

"Tapi untuk sementara, aku memang harus menyelamatkan yang satu ini dulu kan... Hoseok-ah?"

Dan Yoongi pun kembali memejamkan matanya. Menulikan telinganya dari suara ribut pada member diluar yang terus menerus meneriaki nama mereka.

Toh, Hoseok akan membereskan semuanya nanti.

Yang terpenting, saat ini ia bebas memiliki kekasihnya. Bebas memonopoli si tukang senyum Bangtan ini, untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ada jeritan fans, ataupun rasa cemburu yang mengganggunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Intinya Yoon cemburu karena fans yang menggila karena jidat Hoseok...**

 **Tapi terima kasih karena kegajean aku yang justru bikin ceritanya berakhir gaje dan melenceng dari tema...**

 **Skill ku dalam menulis SMUT menurun drastis...**

 **That's why aku belum bisa buat rikues Adit...**

 **Ada yang kangen sama Jidat Hosiki?**

 **Cuss ripiuw!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Petrichor Wu**

 **160715**


End file.
